1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf training aids. More specifically, the invention is a golf grip training device having a quasi-tubular body which friction-fits the grip of a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various golf training devices, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for an economical, simplified and unencumbered golf grip and swing training device. The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,130 issued on Apr. 23, 1974, to Edward J. Jacques describes a golf club grip training aid comprising a tapered split sleeve for a golf club handle having a notch to receive the thumb of the rearward hand. The purpose of the device is to prevent the forward hand from gripping the club too tightly. The device is distinguishable for its retention on the grip of the golf club.
W.I.P.O. Document No. WO 93/12844 published on Jul. 8, 1993, for Matthew J. Bencriscutto describes a golf club grip training aid comprising a band of flexible material having an aperture for receiving the thumb of a first hand and an adjustable loop adjacent to the aperture that receives the thumb of the second hand. The training aid is reversible by moving the loop through a slot in the band that adjoins the loop. The training aid device is distinguishable for its limitation to the thumbs.
Great Britain Patent Application No. 174,490 published on Feb. 2, 1922, for John R. Walker describes a security hand grip attachment on a golf club or other stick handles comprising a split collar having a hooked finger grip formed at a slight angle to fit against the fourth finger of the hand. The device is distinguishable for its attachment to a golf club handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,802 issued on Apr. 5, 1994, to Jean Bouchet-Lassale describes a removable golf club grip provided with hollows and protuberances enabling the golfer to automatically adopt a correct position of the hands on the grip portion. The grip device is distinguishable for its limitation to attachment directly over an existing golf club handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,322 issued on Nov. 19, 1963, to Orville J. Schwark, Jr. describes a golf club grip training device comprising a golf grip permanently installed having individual finger placement tabs on springs. The device is distinguishable for its required finger placement tabs on springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,156 issued on Dec. 22, 1998, to Orville J. Schwark, Jr. describes a golf swing training device removably attached to the grip having a planar and apertured rectangular frame. The device is distinguishable for its frame structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,896 issued on Aug. 1, 1978, to Walter R. Lorang describes a golf grip training apparatus comprising a mechanism attached by fasteners to the forward part of the grip. The device emits a signal when the grip of the off-target hand interferes with the grip of the target hand in the swing of the club. The signaling device is distinguishable for its mechanism and permanent attachment to a golf club handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,034 issued on Aug. 29, 1989, to Sung Y. Lee describes a golf-grip training device comprising an elongated pressure sensitive switch mounted on the underside of the handle and responsive to the grip pressure of the golfer. The switch is formed of three resilient conducting strips adhesively secured to a number of spaced compressible foam blocks forming two sandwich layers. A signaling device contains a battery, a buzzer and a grip pressure selector switch and mounted on the shaft. The device is distinguishable for its electronic system integrated with the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,688 issued on Mar. 22, 1994, to Robert Montgomery describes a thumb alignment grip guide device comprising a thumb barrier hingedly secured to a clamp band fastened to the golf club handle. The device is distinguishable for being limited to the thumb of the forward hand and its attachment to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,563 issued on Jun. 9, 1998, to Mark Holzhausen describes a golf handgrip guide device comprising a T-shaped guide with protruding adjustable pegs for attachment by an elastic band to the grip. The device is distinguishable for its structure requiring pegs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,408 issued on Dec. 7, 1999, to Sam D. Bankhead describes a training aid for chipping and putting comprising a shaped elongate shaft with one end coupled to the club shaft below the grip and the opposite end adapted for positioning through an armpit. The device is distinguishable for its structure.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a golf training aid solving the aforementioned problems of complexity and attachment is desired.
The present invention dubbed the xe2x80x9cGrip Mentorxe2x80x9d is directed to a golf training device having a tubular body open at its rear and having a truncated pyramidal shaped distal end. The device friction-fits the grip portion of a golf club and is provided with markings to ensure proper alignment when installing the device on the club. Use of the grip monitor will allow a golfer to attain a consistent grip and proper grip pressure. A correct grip will produce a repeatable swing and increased club head speed. A correct grip will function to prevent slicing or hooking, pinching and casting, re-gripping and early release.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a removable golf grip training device which friction-fits the grip portion of a club.
It is another object of the invention to provide a golf grip training device having a tubular elastic body.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a golf grip training device having a tubular elastic body with a truncated pyramidal distal end and an adjacent oval cutout.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a golf grip training device having markings thereon to ensure proper alignment on a golf club.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.